


Goo-Bye!

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd p.o.v practice, F/M, Slime Girl, Slime girl reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: Being a slime girl was way easier than some people made it out to be. You could fit anywhere, and not to mention that you were hella cute. Except, when some skeletons crash your place, your easy slime girl life may not be that easy.Especially when they fall for you.





	1. Chapter One

  You were walking back to your small house, slightly laughing to yourself. 

        "Man! I can't believe how big of wimps humans are!" You snickered in disbelief, looking down at your bags full of groceries some human was carrying before you appeared and scared the daylights out of them, resulting in the scared human to drop the bags and run. Monsters weren't usually reacted to... pleasantly. So, while you had no truly terrible intentions, you used this fear of monsters to your advantage. 

  I mean, hey, you weren't assaulting them, there wasn't anything they could do since all you did was walk up to them. 

  But who cares anyways, you got FREE groceries! Still slightly laughing at your encounter, your smile instantly fell when you see the door to your small house wide open. You were definitely sure you had left it closed when you left. 

  Was it some humans doing some exploring? That was dumb, I mean, sure your house looked abandoned, but it 'looking abandoned' wasn't a good enough reason to trespass. 

  You, still in a state of shock, dropped your groceries and they spilled on the ground. Mumbling some curses, you told yourself you'd come back for them, right now you had some humans to chase out. 

  You walked silently towards the door and poked your head inside. Seeing that the coast was clear, you nodded to yourself in confirmation and turned into your more "flexible" state. Your more flexible state was a more liquid state, making it very easy to sink in below the old wooden floorboards and navigate throughout the house. 

  You stopped by the floors of each room, trying to find anyone. You didn't. When you were about to finally give up and go back to your usual form, that being the more "built like a human" form, you stopped when you heard voices. You completely froze in place (even though there was no reason to, no one knew you were there) and listened to the voices. 

        "Look, this place is shit, we can't all live here!" 

        "Yes we can! I just have to do some stuff and the place can be fixed up! And I can make more rooms!" 

  Wait. 

  Did you not hear them correctly? Did they say they were going to uh, move in? 

  Haha, no. 

        "And how long will that actually take?" 

        "Not long, actually!" 

  Okay yeah, you were not just about to let this happen. You began to make your way upwards and leaked out the floorboards. Staying in your more liquid form, you began to look at the two who were speaking. They hadn't noticed you so far, which was good. 

  The two were skeletons, which was definitely odd, but you had no bones so I mean, not much you could say. You studied the two. 

  One skeleton had a very angry vibe around him, he wore a black hoodie with some kind of fluff lining the edges. He also had black... basketball shorts? You weren't sure. Along with that, he had red tennis shoes with his shoelaces untied. He was crossing his arms and glaring at the second skeleton. 

  This one seemed to give off a much more happy vibe, he was also very colorful. He had some pretty weird getup but the most interesting, to you, was his blue sweater tied around his waist, his long brown scarf, and most interesting of all, a giant paintbrush?

  Uh. Okay? 

  The two dummies had still not noticed you, so you were going to make sure you were known.

  Slowly but surely, you were building up into your "human" form. 

  While your legs were forming, the two skeletons looked on in both horror and amazement at what was taking place in front of them. 

  Well, at least you didn't have to make yourself known after you were done.

  When your process was finally done, you immediately crossed your arms and glared at the two trespassers. 

        "W-what are you?" The two simultaneously questioned, the one with the black hoodie slightly backing away while looking at you with disgust. The other, he seemed to be fascinated by you and thus was inching closer to get a better look at you. 

        "Are you blind? I'm a monster, obviously." You scoffed, rolling your eyes. 

        "But what kind?" The colorful one questioned, and when he did, you had noted that he had one blue pupil and the other was a bright yellow star. 

        "I am a slime monster, duh. Jeez you really are blind, huh?" 

        "Well, no, but-" 

        "Okay, I'm gonna cut to the chase, you guys can't live here." The skeleton immediately pulled back and stood straight up again. 

  He looked as if he were about to speak, but was interrupted by the second talking. 

        "We can't live here? Can you give us a reason why?" He glared at you, using the same intensity you had given them. 

        "Are you dense? It's because I live here already. I'm pretty sure that's reason enough." Instead of just storming out like you had originally planned, he began chuckling. 

        "You expect me to believe that? No way. This place was abandoned, no way anyone lives or lived here."

  You clenched your fists (as well as you could, they were kinda sticking together) in anger.

        "Excuse you?" At your response, he smugly smirked, thinking he had won. 

        "I'm pretty sure you heard me, don't know why I have to repeat myself. I say we live here, since you can't prove you already do." 

        "Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't live  here?" The colorful one interjected. You jumped slightly at his words, before you got over it and crossed your arms.

        "Yeah, weren't you the one who said you shouldn't live here?" You mocked, it was now your turn to be the smug one, smirk not so subtly growing on your face. 

  A slight red color tinged his cheekbones and his previously crossed arms had now dropped down to his sides and his hands had balled up into fists. 

        "Ink!" He hissed through gritted teeth, to you it almost as if his friend just exposed him in front of his childhood crush. 

  You suddenly got a bright idea. 

        "Well, if you wanna stay, then I insist you make yourselves at home." You gestured to the complete shambles of your place, knowing it looked very unappealing. You hoped he would see the place as shit and then just go home. 

  Almost as if he planned for this to happen, his pissed expression had turned back to the much more smug one. 

        "Well," He paused to chuckle, "If you insist. Then we should take you up on that offer, huh?" 

  Yeah, no. Your idea wasn't that bright. Whatever, no matter what this skeleton dude pulled off, you were not going to budge and back down first. 

        "Of course! If you truly want to live in a place like this, then be my guest." The smile you sent the two had a very apparent "salty" vibe behind it. 

  The skeleton you were butting heads with put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

        "Well, glad that's settled. Looks like we and a couple pals will be crashin' here." 

  You clasped your hands together with one hell of a forced smile, "Perfect! Wait- did you say pals? As in plural?" 

        "Yep." 

        "And how many is that?" 

        "Dunno. I'm not the type to keep tabs." 

  You groaned at his response and turned to look at the second skeleton. You had heard the one you were arguing the most with call him Ink, so you assumed that was his name. 

        "You, Ink, do you know how many there'll be?" You asked, tapping your foot impatiently.

        He nodded and began to count on his fingers. Once he had used all ten, he stopped. 

        "Well, I actually don't remember everyone, but it's definitely more than ten." As he told you this information, he nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 Your impatient expression immediately turned into one of disbelief and your hands dropped to your sides. 

        "T-ten? Okay listen, that many people is not going to fit, I mean, look around." 

        "Way to point out the obvious." This edgy one did not know when to be quiet. 

        "Oh shut it. I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the cute one." You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back onto the "cute" (as you put it) one. Though you weren't even listening to the other, you could hear him scoff. 

It seemed as if he tried to ignore the compliment (if you could even call it that), but the rainbow on his cheekbones was pretty obvious.

        "Don't worry about the space! I've got that under control." He grabbed his paintbrush and put it slightly in front of him.

        "Uh, what's a paintbrush gonna do?" 

        "It's kinda hard to explain, can I show you?" You shrugged, still not really knowing what the hell a paintbrush would do.

        "Sure, go ahead." On cue, he pointed his paintbrush downwards and began to paint a... chair? 

  Once he was finished, he put his hands on his hips and grinned proudly. 

  Problem was, now there was just a painting of a chair on your floor. It was a very good floor painting, but I mean, it was just a painting of a chair on your floor. 

  You held up one finger, ready to speak out, but Ink put a finger up to his teeth, shushing you. Even if you hadn't even began to speak. 

  As you stared at the painting, it began to get a slight white glow. This confused you greatly and as you stared on longer, it was beginning to materialize into what was painted.

  A chair.

  A simple white, folding chair had been created. From a painting. 

        "That's how!" Ink grinned at you. 

  For a second there, you were absolutely speechless, not knowing how to respond. You shook it off as best you could as you rubbed your eyes, still not completely trusting what you saw. When your eyes had adjusted from the swirly-world you had created by rubbing them so harshly, the chair was still there.

        "Whoa." That was the only word that came to mind. Nice. 

        "Pretty cool, right?" 

        "...Kind of." You mumbled before continuing, "So with that paintbrush of yours... you can fix this place up and make new rooms?" You questioned, not out of curiosity, but out of confusion.

        "Exactly, you got it!"  

        "Jeez. Uh I'm sorry, not, but yeah this is a bit too wild, I think we gotta say goo-bye." 

        "Did you seriously just make a pun?" The edgy one squinted at you. 

        "Oh shut up, it was unintentional. Plus it was a good one so go away." You waved him off with a scowl on your face. 

Ink tapped his chin in thought as the two of you (you and the other) were bickering.

        "I can make you a room too...?" Ink asked, making you stop and look at him with a look that only read confusion. 

        "I already have a room...?" You answered, questioning why he'd bring that up when it should be pretty obvious you had your own.

        "I mean I can fix it up, if you let us stay." 

  You squinted at the skeleton, not entirely positive on what answer you should give him. You put a hand up to your chin in thought as you stared at the ground, thinking over your options.

  Option one; let 'em stay. You get a fixed up house and room, but then you'd never have the peace you got from living alone. 

  Option two; nope. They leave and you get your peace, but no fixed up house or room. 

  After thinking about it for a few more seconds, you sighed out as your arms dropped down to your sides as you spoke out, "Alright. You guys can stay and live here... I guess." 

        "Great!" Ink clasped his hands together as a grin grew on his face. 

        "Right." You cleared your throat as you stood straight up, "Anyways, as your new "roommate" I guess, you should know my name, it's (Name)."

  Ink placed a hand to his chest, "And you seem to know this, but I'm Ink!" You nodded, and then the two of you turned to look at the red one. You still had no idea what his name was, but one thing was for certain, he was an ass. 

        "And what's your name?" You questioned with no hint of interest. In fact, when he answered, you were too busy doing anything but listening so you didn't catch it. 

        "Wait what was that? Didn't catch it." At your response, he quickly looked like he was becoming agitated as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie quite angrily and roughly. 

        "I said that m'name's Red." 

        "I mean, you could've said that at the beginning." You began to grin, knowing you were getting on his nerves on purpose. But hey, no one can really blame you, it was fun. 

        "Listen here you little-" He began, but was soon interrupted by Ink, "Whoa, whoa, no need for name-calling." 

  You crossed your arms with a slight smirk, "Yeah Red, no need for name-calling." 

  Then, as you remembered your groceries, your (color) slime faded a bit and turned into a much a more dull shade.

        "Um, I'll be right back!" You exclaimed, rushing outside to collect your things. 

  You could only hope that none of it had spoiled.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

  Once you had collected all of your groceries, you headed back inside. Entering your home, your jaw (not that you had much of one) fell to the ground, as did your groceries. Again. Rolling your eyes and huffing, you bent down to put everything back into the bags, which was definitely annoying as this was the second time this has happened. The reason for your shock was the new flooring. Replacing the splinter inducing cracked wooden floorboards, was a polished wooden floor. If you were childish enough, you could probably slide across it without much friction. How did Ink replace the floors so quickly? You were only out of the house for about two minutes. 

  Also, unrelated, but the floors were so polished you could see your reflection in it and you were looking more than cute right now. 

  Shaking your head, there was one thing you needed to test. You grabbed the bags and set them next to the white wall- wait. He was able to change the walls too!? You clapped your hands, the new changes were not your main focus right now. You faced toward the vacant room and slowly began to turn into your liquid-goop state. 

  Your main objective was going to see if you were still able to creep around the house, beneath the floor. Seeing as you were just sliding about on the floor, the answer to that was a definite "no." 

  Solidifying once again, you felt mildly annoyed that you were no longer going to be able to be a little creep. Well, when put like that, maybe it made sense to not have you able to just slither about as you pleased.  

  Hey, where was Ink anyways? And the other one. He was so unimportant an irrelevant you just kind of forgot his name. 

  Or at least you wish you did. 

  An ass like him? Hard to forget his name. "Red." Blegh, gross. Yeah, it'd be best to not think of him for a while. 

  Oh shoot! That's right! You still had your groceries to put it away. Grabbing the bags once again, you headed to the kitchen, hoping that Ink made a fridge to replace your icebox. Stepping into the kitchen, you were met with two sights. 

  One being a fridge (yes!) and the other being another skeleton. He hadn't noticed you, but you noticed him. His height was one of the first things you noticed about him, he was pretty short compared to you and probably Ink as well. His back was facing towards you, and from what you could see, he wore some kind of armor, a cyan bandanna, similarly colored boots, and some... pants? Shorts? They were too long to be considered shorts, but just short enough to no longer be considered pants. It was very weird to you but you decided to not question it as you walked over to the fridge and began loading everything in.

  The noises of the items hitting the shelves attracted the attention of the skeleton in the room with you. He at first jumped at the sight of you (he didn't notice you there after all) before relaxing after remembering what Ink had told him about a slime monster who was willing to let them stay in her house. 

  When you had finished placing all groceries into the fridge (they were all to be refrigerated), you closed the fridge and turned around to meet the eyesockets of the skeleton. Similar to how Ink had a single star as a pupil, this one had two cyan ones. With a bright grin, he stuck out his gloved hand for you to shake. 

  Knowing how sticky you can actually be (meaning, sometimes slime can get on others or stick to furniture), you hesitantly shook his hand. 

        "My name's Sans! Or you can just call me Blueberry since that's what everyone else calls me!" As he shook your hand, it was very fast. You could feel yourself shaking along with your hand.

        "Uh you'll be one of the ones staying here too, I'm guessing?" You managed to get out through the shaking. 

        "Mhm! And what would your name be?" He stopped shaking your hand, but still didn't let go of it. Which did make you a bit anxious, the longer it was held, the more likely a chance of sticking you had. Yet, you chose to not speak up about it. 

        "My name's (Name), nice to meet you Blueberry. you're pretty cute so that's always a fresh sight to see." Your statement was followed up with a wink and smile. 

  Of course, you only said this because he seemed to be the type to flush at any compliments/subtle flirts thrown at him. 

  You were correct. 

  With his face suddenly flooding in a bright blue color, he promptly removed his hand from yours and was fumbling to try to cover his face. Luckily, going against your fears, none of your slime had stuck to his glove. Though you did notice a small glob of (color) slime on a counter, meaning it was only a matter of time until you had somehow gotten some of it stuck to him. 

  Watching the flustered skeleton made you let out a small giggle. 

  Though even with a small flustered skeleton to entertain you for a bit, all you could keep thinking about was how lucky you were to not have gotten any gunk on him.


End file.
